


Who Needs a Real Prom Anyway?

by CCaptainRex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Prom, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: "Why don't we plan our own prom?" Adam's voice is quiet as he suggests it. "None of us got to have prom, and neither did Blue, so lets host an Anti-prom."The Gang(sey) don't go to prom, so they take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 43





	Who Needs a Real Prom Anyway?

"It's weird that Blue's high school didn't have prom." Attending Aglionby, an all-boys school, meant that prom was pretty much out of the picture - even big dances were hard to pull off when girls are hard to come by. Naturally, Gansey assumed Blue's school would have one, as they portrayed in the movies, even in a small town like Henrietta. 

Blue never once brought up prom, or prom dress shopping (though he knew she'd make her own) or anything of the sort. Even when he asked, she said that they didn't have prom, which left him more confused than ever. Why wouldn't they? Did something happen? Was prom banned? Did she not want to go to prom with him?

"Blue's school had prom, what are you talking about?" Noah responded quietly from where he was perched on the couch. Noah remembered, that day he was in her guidance office the bright blue flyer for prom. He didn't like thinking about it, but he remembered how overpriced and cheesy it sounded. 

"She said her school didn't have a prom." Noah shrugs, walking/floating to stand by where Gansey was sat at his desk. 

"Whatever the case, she didn't go." Prom night she spent with them, off doing something stupid. 

Well, at least she hadn't gone without him, as stupid as the thought was. So why would she ditch her own prom? "How do you know all this?" 

"I'm all-knowing. I'm a ghost." And like that, Noah disappeared as the front door opened and Blue came bounding in with an armful of convenience store bags. She'd popped out with Adam in the Hondayota to get candy for a movie night, Adam trailing close behind. 

"They were having a sale on-" Blue's happy tone falters at the sight of Gansey's sour expression. "What?" 

"Did your high school have a prom?" She shrugs and drops the bags to the ground, pulling out a packet of gummy worms and opening them. 

She doesn't meet his eyes when she answers, pretending to struggle with getting a worm out. "Like I said, we didn't have one." 

"Noah told me there was one." Blue quickly glares around, it deepening when Noah doesn't show. "Why didn't you go to prom?" 

"It's a stupid popularity contest and everyone there doesn't like me." She flops onto the couch with a sigh. "And the tickets were expensive this year and I don't have money to waste, okay?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looks up with a frown as he sits next to her. Adam takes the seat beside her but is obviously avoiding the whole conversation. 

Price wasn't an issue, surely. He would've paid because it was the gentlemanly thing to do-"Because it was stupid and I didn't want to go in the first place and you would've forced me to let you pay and then I'd be a hypocrite for showing up to prom with an Aglionby boy." 

"She has a point." Ronan's voice nearly makes Gansey jump out of his skin, now entering from his room with Chainsaw. "Prom's stupid." 

"Why don't we plan our own prom?" Adam's voice is quiet as he suggests it. "None of us got to have prom, and neither did Blue, so lets host an Anti-prom." 

Gansey liked the thought. They could turn downstairs into a dancefloor, pull out some folding tables and chairs and order in pizza. He could probably buy a disco ball off of Amazon and have it show up quickly, too. "We should," Ronan answers the question before him. "Adam, will you be my date to prom?" 

"Sure." Adam tries to play it off cool but ends up blushing and hiding his face in his hands. Blue snatches a handful of mint leaves from the plant, much to Gansey's distant and tosses it like confetti. 

"How about it, Gansey? Be my date to fake prom?" Gansey places a hand over his heart with a smile. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

***************************************

Blue felt more nervous than she really should, considering it was a fake prom. She could already hear the music from where Orla had dropped her off, and changing colours flashed through the windows of the factory. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought it was a club or something. 

"Have fun tonight, but not too much fun," Orla says as she drives off, and Blue hesitates in front of the door. She'd told herself she was never going to attend prom, never going to give in to society's expectations or she was going to show up in a hideous dress and mock everyone. 

Instead, she was going to a 'prom' in a dress she made herself, which she was quite proud of. It might've taken a couple of youtube tutorials but she got the pattern down and it didn't look like a total wreck. Orla insisted on doing makeup and hair while Maura took a million photos, which The Grey Man insisted on pretending to threaten her fake date he made up, named Charlie. 

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Henry asked with a smirk as he jogged up to the door with a bag of Doritos and a bottle of tequila. He was in a suit, that was dark red, and he looked classy, but also a bit like a candy cane. 

"I was about to go in," She replies indignantly as she opens the door and the music instantly becomes louder. "Who invited you?" 

"Dick, obviously." He smoothes down his tie. "I'm just mad my date couldn't make it on time." 

Henry had never mentioned a date before, so it was Blue's turn to smirk. "Who's the lucky lady?" 

"Your mom." She shoved him as they laughed, and she found Ronan waiting on the stairs. Ever the black sheep, he wore just the suit vest thing, the jacket abandoned beside him and his tie already undone. "You wasted already?" 

"No." He replies evenly, checking his watch, "Adam's just late." 

"Give him time, he's getting ready." The front door opens behind them and Adam rushes in with a pant. "Speak of the devil!" 

Henry had disappeared somewhere, and BLue watched as Ronan procured a corsage with a smile. It was pale blue and sparkling and definitely from a dream. She must say, Adam dresses up nice, and the pair together is adorable. Adam blushes (again) and lets Ronan clip it to the sleeve of his jacket and they take each other, arm in arm, and head into the fray. 

The fray is really a sad looking party. Gansey leans beside Henry by the punch bowl, talking about something over the loud music, and Noah floats around, dancing to his own little beat. There's a giant disco ball that Blue has no idea how they hung it from the tall ceiling, and slow-changing led lights. There's a bunch of food laid out and two punch bowls. One labelled normal, the other Spiked because Gansey agreed to let Ronan spike one if the other got a warning. 

The music is some pop tune she can't recognize, and she approaches the food table with a smile. Pizza, chips, cupcakes and two yogurt cups left out labelled 'For Jane.' "You look stunning." Gansey looked taken aback and it's Blue's turn to blush. 

"You're not half bad yourself." He laughs at that and pulls out his own corsage from his jacket pocket, and he's wearing a full three-piece suit and pulls it off like it's nothing. The flowers are blue, go figure, but they're not like Adam's. They're normal, blue fake flowers. "Do you actually know how to do this?" 

"You tie it, right?" After a good five minutes of struggling Henry waltzes up and ties it for her, and clicks his tongue at Gansey. 

"How can you ask a girl out to prom if you can't even tie a corsage?" Henry leans in to whisper. "I'd dump him if I were you, just saying." 

Gansey smacks his arm and she laughs from the jealous look on Gansey's face alone. "I'll have you know I'm a great date." 

"Uh-huh, sure. Go dance with your child bride before I steal her away to do the chicken dance." There's a shared smile because Blue insisted on putting it on the Prom Playlist and everyone else hated it. The music changes into a slow song, and Blue watches as Ronan gently takes Adam's hand and leads him onto the dance floor. 

The height difference means that Ronan has to bend his head a bit, and Adam wraps his arms around Ronan's neck and Ronan puts his around Adam's waist and Blue completely forgets that Gansey wants to dance, caught up in how cute they are together. "Take a picture." 

"Already on it," Henry calls across the dancefloor and Ronan laughs, flipping off the camera while still dancing. 

"Blue, would you..." Gansey fumbles with his words. "Want to dance?" 

"You do realize we're dating, right?" She says as she takes his hand. "You don't have to ask." 

Blue puts one hand on Gansey's waist and takes his hand in the other, and Gansey raises an eyebrow. "Unless you know how to lead, I think you might want to move your hand." 

"I can lead!" It takes a good five seconds to realize she can't. Gansey just laughs and spins her around, pulling her close so that they're dancing like Ronan and Adam are. Up close, Gansey wonders how he ever landed a girl like her. Her smile, her eyes, Gansey wants to kiss her so badly it hurts. Instead, he presses his cheek to hers, and they sway softly to the music. "Someone signed me up to be prom queen." 

"What?" 

"I didn't want to go to prom because someone put my name in as a joke to be prom queen. They thought it'd be funny. That's the reason I didn't go to prom. Well, same as the reasons as before." She presses her forehead to his shoulder and sighs. "Besides, I wanted a night where I wouldn't have been judged for bringing you along." 

"I hate to break something to you," She looks up with wide eyes. "You're on the ballot for prom queen here, too." She rolls her eyes with a scoff. 

"I'm the only girl, of course I'm on the ballot for prom queen." Gansey nods his head in Henry's direction, who is currently eating a piece of pizza topped with Doritos. 

Blue looks up in confusion. There's no way Henry actually brought a date, right? "Henry insisted on being on the prom queen ballot. Me, Adam and Ronan are on for prom king." 

"Seriously? I now have competition?" Gansey presses his cheek to the top of her head with a laugh. 

"Let me be quite honest, there's no competition between you and Henry. You'd win by a landslide." Blue's heart flutters and she tries to hide her blush, but Gansey tilts her chin up with his knuckle. 

It was moments like this Blue's curse became the forefront of her mind. Because she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, her date on prom night and live her normal life. Then again, their lives were anything but normal. "Charmer." 

The music fades out and One Direction comes on, a selection none of them made, and Henry slides in with a fake microphone and starts belting along, the magic of the moment fading as the rest of them start to laugh so hard they feel like their crying. Ronan wraps an arm around Adam and pulls him into his side with a smirk. "What's that look for?" 

"You'll see." 

************************

"And Monmouth Prom Queen is...Blue!" Noah calls happily from where the bowl of votes sits in front of him. For it to be fair, everyone cast in a vote and Noah would judge. He crowns her with a burger king paper crown, king scratched out in sharpie and 'queen' written above in sloppy handwriting. 

"I cannot BELIEVE you would pick HER over ME!" Henry puts on a fake scene by the spiked punch bowl, which has become noticeably less full the more time he spends around it. 

"And Monmouth Prom King is...Ronan!" Ronan looks genuinely shocked, and Adam crowns him. Everyone somewhat expected it to be Gansey, but everyone had come together to make sure Ronan go the crown. 

He then laughs and takes her hand, shooting a smirk to Gansey who just sticks his tongue out at him. "So, Blue, how do you feel about being a part of the prank of the century?" 

"Pardon?" The music starts up and the room falls deadly silent. 

"I was going to force you and Gansey to dance to the murder squash song." As he says that, the song kicks up to full volume and there's a collective run towards the speakers as Ronan cackles. Blue just laughs along and lets Ronan spin her around in beat to the music, for once not caring about the stupid song and letting herself goof off with Ronan, who's all too happy to do bad dance moves to the music. 

Blue starts doing the macarena and Henry joins in with a confused look on his face. He has yet to know the joy and terror that comes with the Murder Squash song, but he'll learn soon enough. "It's a long story." 

The music cuts out and Ronan pouts at Adam who glares back while trying to hide his smile. The Cha-Cha slide comes on and the dancefloor becomes a battle of who can Cha Cha the best. The winner is naturally Henry. 

Blue uses this time to slip away and tears into one of the yogurt cups, careful not to spill any on her dress and Noah materializes beside her with a smile. "Did you got to dances back then?" 

"Aglionby doesn't really have dances. We had weird parties with music, but not dances." He's still grinning like an idiot, and Blue wonders how much he misses being in a real body for moments like this. "Would you dance with me?" 

"Absolutely. Slow song or-" One of Ronan's heavy techno-metal-rock whatever songs come on and Noah grins even bigger, grabbing her hand. "Really? To this?" 

"Mosh pit time." It's very hard to have a mosh pit with five people and a ghost, and it inevitable crumbles to jumping around and letting Noah go crazy on the dance floor. For someone whose been dead for seven years, he can really move. 

**************************

The night ends on the roof. It seemed like a natural progression, seeing as Henry and Ronan were drunk and kept insisting they danced on the roof and everyone else kept insisting it was a bad idea, so they created a compromise that ended with everyone on the roof. 

The stars must be cleared out here, Adam muses, because of how far they are from the city centre. Not too far, no, but enough that Adam can see the stars much clearer than St.Agnes. Ronan lets his head fall into Adam's lap with a heavy thud and they both laugh. "You're pretty." 

"You're pretty drunk," Adam replies because Henry shared that bottle of tequila and despite Ronan has a heavy tolerance of alcohol, enough is enough and he'll end up shitfaced. 

"I like the view." He reaches up to try and tap Adam's nose but ends up pressing his hand into Adam's face. "You're pretty." 

"I never took you for a sappy drunk." Ronan just scoffs and bats at his arm. Gansey and Blue sit to the side a bit, Gansey's arm tossed over her shoulders and they're leaned together like a cute couple. Henry has his arm around Gansey's shoulder and is more of an awkward third wheel, and Adam feels bad. 

Maybe they should set him up on a date or something. "I love you, you know that?" Ronan's voice seems to shatter the silence around them and Adam is taken aback. Its the first time he's ever admitted it, though he's drunk. Gansey's eyes meet his with a smile, and Adam presses a kiss to Ronan's forehead. 

"I love you too." Gansey's jealous of them. Not really, but he's jealous of how easy to get to be around each other. He and Blue have shared one kiss and it ended in his death. He'd never get to have that drunken moment or a long make-out session. Really, he shouldn't be complaining, considering he has a true love. Blue seems to sense his thought and tucks her head into his shoulder, and he plays with her hair. 

"So, was Prom everything you wanted it to be?" He asked and Blue just smiled up at him. 

"Yeah, it was. We need to have dance parties more often." Henry takes another swig from the bottle and Blue snatches it and chucks it at the parking lot and it explodes on impact. "Without drinking." 

Henry pouts and crosses his arms. "You're no fun, Blue." 

"You're no fun when you're drunk either." They share a laugh, and Blue takes in the sight of them. If someone had told her she'd go to a prom with a bunch of boys and enjoy it, she would've smacked that person. But now? Now she just sees friends lounging on a roof, being teens for once and having fun. Tomorrow morning, they'll wake up with hangovers and wrinkled clothing and pounding ears from the fact that Ronan can dream up speakers with no volume limit. But it was worth it, 100%. 

Who needs real prom anyway?


End file.
